


How to get Revenge on your Overbearing Boss

by Kaz3313



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Choking, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Master/Servant, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaz3313/pseuds/Kaz3313
Summary: Sammy Lawrence decides to show Joey who's boss...well at least in the metaphorical sense. He does still work for the bastard afterall.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry tags on my mobile device aren't fully working so to add so more information 
> 
> Henry/Joey is past but is mentioned  
> Top Sammy Bottom Joey but if this is ever added on too they can verse
> 
> Tags will be added (as needed) as story progresses so read what has been added
> 
> If it progresses it will be more enemies to lovers
> 
> This is not how I personally perceive thier relationship but at the same time this situation wouldn't leave my head.
> 
> First explicit fic open for construction criticism but please be gentle! Thank you, I hope you enjoy!

Sammy Lawrence doesn't mean to breach anyones privacy, quite the opposite all he wants is to ask for a sanctuary of his own, especially his own boss's. Yet here he is holding a stack of papers and seeing Drew jerk himself off in his office.  
The wheelchair bound man looks up from what he's doing red already surfacing his face.

"Now Lawrence- It really isnt what you think-" Joey starts to explain and begins to put his cock back in his pants. Sammy any other time would've let him give a half assed explanation along with a possible pay raise, or bonus at least, but... he felt a twitch in his own pants.  
Peculiar but his work place had little joy; might as well take some where you can and many great people have gotten to positions of prestige through sexual matters.

"No need to explain, Joey, actually," the muscular man set down the papers he held and walks over to Joey, "I might even be able to help,". The other man opens his mouth, a protest maybe, but as soon as Sammy places a hand on his crotch a throaty moan is released.

He smiles; it's so odd seeing his boss so desperate, he thinks while pumping Joey's cock up and down. Maybe this encounter is exactly what he needs. For revenge at least.

"Joey, I can do anything correct?" Sammy asks still rubbing the swollen throbbing member, precum already rolling down the sides.

"As long as I cum and we're the only ones involved ye-" he can't even finish a sentence without moaning of course it could be due to Sammy's quickened pace.

Another twitch from his pants but Sammy bites his lip. He hates Joey, the man multiple times has degraded him, put unfair deadlines on him, installed that stupid pipe in his office, and generally made his life hell. There was no love hidden in this handjob, Joey will soon find out, but the other's moans, squirms, and desperation still led to an errection from the blonde man. Although this element could be used for advantage as well. The thought of that gave Sammy a wider devilish smirk. Joey Drew is wrapped around his finger...so vulnerable. It makes his mouth water.

"Ahhh, y'know I haven't had a proper orgasim since Henry left; really have been dying for one," Joey says in between heavy breaths. "Really miss him- had the largest dick around"

Sammy sneers, of course Joey would talk about Henry during sex with another; in every conversation it was Henry this or Henry that. Henry is better at this, if Henry was here this wouldn't happen, yadda yadda yadda. It makes Sammy's blood boil. Newsflash Drew, Henry left your whinny naggy ass for a reason.

"Ah! Ah! I'm gonna cum I'm-" Instead of continuing the rhythmic movements Sammy releases his hand. A panic arises from Drew and the other man can feel heat rise more in his crotch. "I havent- I didnt- No! Keep going! Please," it's too late, going as exactly as planned. Cum squirts from his cock but no relief follows.

"Don't worry, Drew, I have more planned," he grabs it back continuing the previous pace as if he'd never stopped. 

Gasps fill the air along with whines and every time he hears one his hand pumps faster. Joey squirms and kicks but to no avail as Sammy completely over powers him using only one hand.

"P-please. L-lawrence I'm done im," his own groan innturpts his useless plead.

"Your what, Drew? Can't seem to hear you over your own pathetic moans," the words roll naturally off Sammy's tongue and it's so therapeutic to say. He should put himself in these situations more often it's good for his mentality.

"I- oh mercy granted by the gods- I'm done! Oh Sammy, Im done! I'll give you a bonus no a raise! Oh gods Sammy please stop," his voice is shrill. Good just the more reason to shut him up.

"Its funny how much you think you have a say in this,"Sammy chuckles unzipping his pants reveling a hard erection. Part two of his plan is just starting.

Sammy takes no mercy in warning instead shoving the veiny large cock down Joey's throat, not releasing his own. He tries to yell or protest or something but Joey is two steps too late. And he still had more to go. He moves his hips forward and back but never pulling out far enough to give the other air. 

Joey's body spasms letting out another load of cum but he's not even close to being freed. His face turns from red to blue and Sammy notices his eyes rolling back. He thrusts harder and harder, his cock swelling. Even if he was being forced Joey was doing the best blow job he ever felt. Drew starts to turnpurple from chocking on the giant cock and Sammy thought that it looked rather flattering on him.

His cock; ah it felt so full almost ready to cum- time for step 3 the most difficult part.

Sammy pulls his aching cock out; Joey immediately gasping for air before another spasm seizes him his own cock dumping unwanted waste. He whimpers and Sammy moans after. 

He proceeds to lift Joey out of his wheelchair, to no protest, and sitting on a near by chair. He then places Drew's tight ass on his swollen cock. That's when he decides to beg.

"No- Sammy please-" he pleads but Sammy cuts him off.

"I suggest you shut your mouth, Drew, or I'll do it for you," before the other can even think about responding he thrusts into him. Joey stifles a yell as Sammy pounds his dry asshole.

"This is for all the times you changed the deadlines,". He pushes several times full length in, breaking Joey apart. He was so close to his climax.

"This is for putting a stupid pipe in my office," He thrusts harder and Joey let's out a wail. "Your voice is so annoying,". Sammy shoves his fingers in his mouth but a moan still escapes him. Sammy smiles at finding Joey's prostate and speeds up. With every moan Sammy sticks more fingers in his mouth till he has to put his whole fist in. Sammy can feel that his cock is so filled it's aching for a release.

"And this," he shoves one last time and stars overwhelm him as for a second his vision blurs. He'd never had such a great orgasm before, albeit he never had anal sex before either. Cum fills the other and Joey spasms over it his head lolling back. Sammy lets out a final moan and releases Drew from his deserved torture. Joey's eyes were half lidded and his breath came out in ragged huffs-Sammy can't deny he looks so sexy like that.

"That was for talking about Henry too damn much,"

Sammy thought that encounter was enough for a lifetime; it was enjoyed yes but when was he ever going to get the opposite again? That's what he thought before on Saturday night Joey showed up to his door a very visible bulge in his pants.


	2. Chapter 2

Sammy opened the door, and quickly closes it, for Joey but the expression on his face was anything but pleasant. Joey bled into his work life and now here he was at his own home with an already erect cock.

 

"Sorry to show up so late-" Joey began and though it was surprising to here apologetic (must be fake) to be Sammy still interrupts.

 

"Let's skip pleasantries,huh? I'd usually have courtesy to ask why you're here but that is rather obvious. I have no desire to delve into your personal fantasies again," Sammy stated pointing at the door.

 

"Please Sammy! I can't get you out of my head! My cock aches; I have blue balls, so please," he started touching himself and Sammy could feel heat rise in his chest "Please help," Joey pleads. Sammy stepped over mouth watering. So helpless and so easy to take advantage of...again.

 

He unzips Drew's pants and an erect cock springs out. It's thick and veiny and- Sammy feels a tantalizing desire from his mouth. He had to taste it! 

 

Sammy, unable to resist temptation, gets on his knees and rolls his tongue over the tip. Joey quivered and moans; doing his best to try and thrust farther into Sammy's mouth.

 

Sammy pulls away "Naughty, naughty, boy. You have to stay still," he grasps Joey's balls firmly; Joey letting out a yelp, Sammy continues to tease the cock's tip. 

 

Not that he'd tell Joey but he'd never sucked someone off before but pride swelled in his chest with Joey's every moan.

 

"Sammy-more! Please the teseing hurts so badly. I haven't cumed since last month in my office-" Sammy obliged, engulfing the cock in his mouth. "Yes! Oh yes! Don't stop!" Joey yelled.

 

Sammy takes his hands off the swelled balls and let's Joey thrust into him. He can feel the cock hitting the back of his throat knocking out any air. Sammy felt his body shiver at how good it felt to be on the receiving end and he almost forgot why he agreed in the first place.

 

Deny Drew until he begs for mercy.

 

Just a few more moments of this- Sammy drifts off letting Drew have his dreams come true at least for a moment.

 

At the taste of pre-cum though he realised.

 

"No! Sammy finish me! Don't-" Joey cries before Sammy presses on his filled balls. Joey squirms in pain.

 

"So full- be such fun if they stayed that way..." Sammy said giving it a squeeze.

 

"No! No!" Joey writhes and Sammy laughs with a smile.

 

"You have to earn it," he undid his buckle and zipper "Beg while giving me your best handjob and I might consider your worth" Joey doesn't hesitate grabbing the cock and quickly rubbing it up and down. Sammy groans at the touch of fingers not expecting such pleasures so soon.

 

"Please, Sammy, suck me off. Hell use my dick as a chew toy; just please release my aching need," Joey said with a moan. Sammy can feel his own cock throb at the sound of his pleas.

 

"Call me master," Sammy groaned out Joey still giving him a pleasurable pace.

 

" Oh Master! Let me cum-oh please," Joey cried and Sammy feels his hands find their way to Joey's cock and balls. So hard...

 

He smacks it a scream coming from the other. Sammy feels on the edge.

 

"Faster and keep begging," Sammy's not sure how he can speak his climax so close.

 

"Master! Oh Master! Grant my only wish! Let me feel at ease let me feel," The rest of Joey's begs are drowned out as Sammy moans in pleasure. His hot cum spurting out onto the others hand. It felt so good and he continues to scream in pleasure till Joey's hands are to much for his tender cock to bear. Joey found himself licking his fingers.

 

Sammy mouth finds Joey's hard tantalizing cock and he bobs up and down. 

 

"Master! Yes! Let me fill your mouth! Let me choke you!" Joey pushed his own body not letting Sammy release for air. His mind became heavy with lack of air but that made everything better. He did notice Joey's large balls though...

 

He holds them tight- he wanted Joey to endure more.

 

" Sam- Master! Let up on my balls! Please they hurt so much," instead he tightens his grip and Joey spasms in pain before exploding in his mouth. Tears form as the salty hot substance fills his mouth. It tastes so good...he swallows as much as he can. He finally takes his tires lips away from the cock, Joey heavily breathed resting from his climax. He could still feel cum in the balls though...it was all or nothing.

 

He places his hand on the unexpecting cock and jerked him as fast as he could. Immediately a yell and Joey tries to twist away.

 

"Sammy no! No, not this! Mercy Please" he rolled his hips around but his own wheelchair made it impossible to get away. Sammy continues and Joey let's out a long series of pained moans.

 

Sammy feels his cock become hard again but ignores (it was too tender anyway ); Joey needed to suffer more especially with not calling him Master.

 

He pulls Joey out of the wheelchair and holds him on top of him mercilessly keeping him still.

 

"So much cum in those balls, I want all of it out. And don't forget your place either keep calling me master or," he slapped his cock hard and Joey arches in pain. In doing so Sammy twitches feeling his cock grind against the others leg.

 

Joey noticed and continued to have the other grind against him unwillingly. Sammy let's out his own whimper trying to get away from the smaller man but to no avail. The grinding itself caused Sammy enough mix of pain and pleasure to be kept still.

 

"Master is this to your liking?" Even with the unwanted situation, being called Master caused Sammy to swell in arousal.

 

"No," He tries to let out but a moan betrayed him. 

 

"Harder then," and Joey presses against the other.

 

With all this pain Sammy almost forgot he had Joey's cock in his grasp; almost. He continued rubbing it as fast as he could.

 

Both men yelled and squirmed in pain but refused to let off the other. They were always both the competitive type.

 

Sammy felt Joey become lethargic; perfect. He flipped him to the side continuing the overstimulation of his cock.

 

"I can't last much-" Sammy used his other hand to choke the other. Joey just slumped in defeat which made Sammy all the happier. This is exactly what he wanted.

 

He didn't notice Joey's eyes fluttering nor his weak noises. He didn't even notice when the rise and fall of his chest slowed considerably.

 

Joey's cock finally released the last of its cum.

 

"See Joey, that's what you get from me-" He tilted his head; Joey was unconscious his chest barely moving.

 

"Damn," And Sammy realized Drew wasn't going home tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a tad shorter then the other chapters hope you dont mind.
> 
> I have big plans for the next few ♥️
> 
> Also if you have a certain kink/fetish you want these boys to try feel free to suggest (I won't do anything with bodily functions though, sorry). I'm trying to write different things so I'd live the practice!
> 
> Hope you enjoy   
> (Ps Happy Pride Month you all!)

Sammy couldn't go to sleep not with Joey beside him...who was fast asleep. So defenseless, so needy, so... he feels a heat grow in his pants and groans in 

annoyance of the erection.

 

It'd been hours since they're last encounter and Sammy's cock twitched. He unzips his pants moving his hand down his boner.

 

Ten minutes passed when he realized his own hand wouldn't cut it. He did have another person beside him though albeit asleep but Sammy was creative enough.

 

He gently guides Drew's limp hand to his cock placing it carefully on top. Just at the mere touch Sammy feels electric course through his body and he let's out a moan. Remembering the earlier handjob gave him goosebumps.

 

Sammy grabs the hand again forcing fingers to make their way down and up his cock. He needed touch and he begins a series of moans at every feeling of a finger. Even between his moans he needed more; this puppetry wasn't going to do it. Sammy needed something more genuine.

 

He pulls Joey's pants down enough to reveal his ass. His cock throbs, and despite wanting to keep him asleep, Sammy slides the tip in Joey's unassuming ass.

 

His boss's breathe hitches but otherwise he remains asleep; exhausted from the previous encounter.

 

He began to rock back and forth his cock going deeper and deeper. Sammy moans again and fastened the pace desperate to be in. To be inside. To cum. To wake Joey up right before he orgasms just to show he missed it. 

 

Those thoughts produce another groan

and precum follows. His body can't control itself as he pumps hard against Drew. Over and over going full length. Sammy's urges are illogical, primal, and will make trouble for him later but those things didn't matter. All that mattered is he was as deep and as fast as he could go.

 

A groan emerges but not from Sammy; it's from a half asleep Joey. Damn he was waking up and would make a fuss about it too even if it was his own horniness that led him to Sammy's house.

 

"Oh-Oh god!" He moans at finding the perfect rhythm for his cock.

 

Sammy reaches around Joey grabbing and grabs his pre-erectioned dick. He needed something to hold on to and if Drew would wake up he might as well be overstimulated. He squeezes the soft cock like a dog might a chew toy.

 

"S-sammy," speaking of the devil. He was regaining consciousness quickly. At his voice he slams mercilessly into Joey while squeezing his balls tightly. Joey screams in a mix of pain and pleasure and for once Sammy doesn't stop him.

 

His yell is what finally puts him over the edge and Sammy moans along. He won't, no can't, stop pounding into Joey's ass. It's too perfect... hot cum fill and spills out as Joey continues his usual whimpers. Sammy yells and moans pleasure coursing through every inch of his being. He shakes in a frenzy and cum still squirts out. His vision is gone but he doesn't care.It takes minutes to recover from his climax and all the while Joey continues to moan in agony.

 

Sammy's urge isn't done yet though! He needed to be inside Drew! He needed to be close and personal and nasty. Not for revenge but for pleasure. He realized how much he feels so good better then any previous partner. And he hated Drew! How come he had to be so damn sexy.

 

He grabs Joey turning him on his back and then Sammy fills his mouth with the somewhat limp cock. Joey spreads his legs no need to try and fight 

 

Sammy licks and dribbles first but the feeling is too unbearable. He opens his mouth wide and encloses it around the cock unable to escape.

 

"Oh...Sammy...I should know by now your gonna make this painful...but Ah! You feel so good," Joey moans thrusting his body slowly up and down. He was so tired but despite everything still horny. Sammy follows his shallow pace; Joey's cock swelling with each passing minute.

 

Sammy also saw his large balls and rolled his eyes back thinking of the sweet cum he could taste. The first time was wonderful and tasty. Oh, he'd suck Joey dry, again! But… a new devious idea pops in his head.

 

Well, when trying something knew he could be a very patient man. Sammy comes to his senses holding his initial desire down. This would end up much more pleasing anyhow.

 

He takes his lips off a usual whine escaping Drew.

 

"Shhhhh, don't worry Drew I'll suck you every day: whether you end up cumming or not is all up to you," Sammy smiled. Who ever said pleasure and revenge couldn't be tied up in one package. Joey doesn't truly have a say in this and just nods in response.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey has some memories of more enjoyable times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more Henry/Joey focused.

Joey moans as Sammy teases his aching cock. Sammy wasn't lying when he said he suck him off every day; it'd been a week of this unreleased torture. Every morning the music director would arrive in the office, give him the latest tune, and then go right down to business.

 

Oh, how he longed to be talked to; to have some foreplay, to have some after snuggles. To kiss the crook of his neck and vice versa- 

 

But that was what he did with Henry and sadly Joey knew that his relationships with Sammy was widely different then the one he had with Henry.

 

Henry his gentle giant of a boyfriend. He never asked for much beside to make Joey happy. So each night when Joey was putting on sleepwear Henry would give him a massage on the bed. Starting with his back and shoulders. Then down to his legs. Joey, if he felt like it, would then add making out  to the mix of things. Henry gladly followed suit as their lips touched but he never lifted his hands from Joey's body.

 

Each touch, no matter where, made pleasure soar within him like an electric surge. Whether this made him more tired or energized Joey couldn't tell. All he knew was the best feeling in the world, your lovers arms wrapped around you as he kisses up an drown your back.

 

"Henry, could we tonight?" Every time he asked the vague question (it was vague as if to trick the neighbors ears. Though they would have heard the love making anyhow so they must've never heard. Or perhaps they just didn't care) Henry compiled so it was more of a statement of wanting then a question of consent. Even so he still replied.

 

"Of course, my little devil," Henry kissed him again, this time it'd be his cheek or forehead.

 

Henry would first release his own erect cock from his boxers before Joey would his (unless he was feeling especially antsy that night). It was massive and veiny; Joey would use his hands to tease. He'd trace his finger up and down until Henry begged for more.

 

"Oh, oh, Joey it feels so good! Please, more!" At that time Joey would squirt lube on his hands and pump his hands up and down. Henry would barely be able to moan Joey's name.

 

"F-faster," Henry begged as his member twitched in Joey's hand.

 

"You can't cum yet. Not till you lube up my ass," Joey whispered. Henry would pull down the other's boxers and turn him over; doing whatever Joey wished.

 

Two fingers would slide down and up, slowly. Henry was always gentle and slow, worried he'd hurt Joey. Joey never minded but a man could only wait so long before he wanted more.

 

"Oh Henry, I want the real deal-" his voice cut off in a moan as he felt the tip teasingly touch his ass. Henry leaned down kissing his neck.

 

"Henry I want- no I need more! Oh, Dear don't be shy," Joey begged pressing against the throbbing cock.

 

Henry moaned reaching around and as he slid in touched Joey's erect member. 

 

So much heat, Joey remembered, passed between the two as they rocked slowly that both couldn't even have a blanket near them.

 

"Henry, I need you to go faster. I need you farther; I want all of you in me! Oh please! I want to cum when you do! I-ah!" He was cut off when Henry kissed him shoving in hard. Henry finally would let out all his primal uncontrollable passion and proud him.

 

Once released from the kiss Joey would yell in pure pleasure as his prostate was hit and Henry moaned along. 

 

"I'm gonna cum-Henry I'm gonna," Joey would whimper out. 

 

"Wait-Joey wait till I tell you," Henry pleaded "I need more time"

 

"Oh-oh! Please s-soon I'm gonna-" Joey had always cum before Henry no matter how he willed his body. He shook moaning and screaming as Henry pounded as hard as he could.

 

Then Henry would give a final shove filling Joey's asshole with his hot cum. Henry would moan as he pulled out from the other's tight ass.

 

The two would breathe heavily and soon still feeling the same passionate warmth.

 

"I love you, Joey," Henry said putting his face in the other's hair.

 

"I love you, too," 

 

But those days were gone, Joey reminds himself. Now all he had to look forward too was when Sammy would let him cum.


	5. Chapter 5

Sammy's tongue rolls over the tip of Joey's cock and his hands gently graze his filled swollen balls. Joey moans loudly rocking his hips back and forth in agony. A month had passed yet Sammy still hadn't let him cum.

 

"It-oh please let it be today. It hurts so-so much" Joey pleads tears forming in his eyes. Sammy says nothing as he takes the member in his mouth sucking on it ever so lightly. "Let me- oh let me," he rocked again so Sammy had to hold him still by pushing him against his wheelchair. More whimpers and groans follow but otherwise Joey has stopped begging.

 

How saddening...he always enjoyed Joey's pleas. Maybe... 

 

He takes his one hand away from Joey's hips and runs one finger along his balls.

 

"Y-yes-oh yes," he presses down on the balls. Joey wails in pain as his cock throbs in Sammy's mouth. Precum trickles down the side and that's when Sammy releases the member from his mouth.

 

"No! No! Just once! You can even ruin it if you'd like just please continue,"

 

"See, Drew, I don't really feel like it. So unless something big happens to change my heart it'll stay like this too-" before Sammy continues thier is a knock on the office door.

 

"Mr. Drew, I'm sure you haven't forgotten about are little appointment. Talking about the rides for Bendy Land," Bertrum Piedmont calls from the hall.

 

"Oh yeah Mr. Drew, did you forget something?" Sammy asks mocking the tone of the man outside.

 

"Quiet Sammy you-" Joey whispers.

 

"Quiet? Really, do you know who I am?" He grabs Joey's balls.

 

"Ah! No- now is not the time! I have a meeting with Bertie. Leave," Joey continues his voice low.

 

"I'm staying under the table," Sammy states and Joey's eyes go wide.

 

"Samuel it's bad enough we're playing this game during work hours but during a meeting-"

 

"Mr. Drew? Our meeting is at 3:10 and its currently 3:25," Bertrum states oblivious in the hall.

 

"Of course Mr. Piedmont just clearing junk off my desk,"Joey says loudly then whispers "Sammy, just stay down there and be silent,". Moments pass and Bertrum arrives in the office the meeting beginning; as well as further torture.

 

Sammy first rubbed his finger down the aching cock besides a squirm in his seat Joey didn't miss a beat.

 

"So about the rides...you want a, as you put it, Buddy Boris?"

 

"Yes, a train ride would be f-" Joey gulps as Sammy takes his cock in his hands and squeezes "would be good,".

 

Sammy grins at the shift and begins to rub up and down. Joey sucks in a breath but Bertrum is none the wiser. Sammy fastens the pace and he can just feel Joey stifle a moan.

 

"Drew I just don't know how this will work with the budget you've given us," Bertrum says.

 

"Mmhmm," Joey nods fighting the urge to just groan and beg for more. Sammy was building up his climax faster then ever and at this rate he'd actually cum-

 

Oh no; that was his plan wasn't it.

 

"And? We'll either have to cut back on rides or you'll increase the funds?" 

 

"F-funds can be increased," Joey manages out.

 

Then Sammy bobs his head up and down his pulsing member and a wave of pleasure hits him.

 

"By how much?" Bertrum asks. How could Joey respond? Sammy was pushing him to his edge and he wasn't sure how much longer he could last.

 

"T-ten p-percent," his body twitches once and Sammy takes his cock full length and doesn't release. It be so easy to cum- one good shove but after that he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself.

 

" A twenty percent increase would be pushing it; we'd get a half a ride more done with ten percent,".

 

"Then-" Sammy takes Joey's balls and grasps them tightly "twenty-five," Joey can't even think about the conversation the only thing he's focused on is holding back.

 

" We can do that; I'll talk to you tomorrow morning about this too since at the moment you are preoccupied," Bertrum states taking his leave.

 

The words don't even register with Joey and as soon as the man he leaves he thrusts farther into Sammy mouth.

 

"Yes! Ahhh-"

 

His body spasm widely as he finally explodes in the others mouth. He moans as an ungodly amount of cum squirts out. Sammy pulls the cock from his mouth but his load still pours out.

 

Joey doesn't come down from his climax for another minute.

 

"Y-you didn't- your not going to?" Joey pants out.

 

" I thought the embarrassment would be punishment enough," Sammy replies.

 

"The embarrassment-" the words meaning dawned on him "he couldn't-he didn't!" Sammy gave a smirk as Joey's face brightened in red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and hits! This has been my first smutty fic and I did expect such an overwhelming amount of anything! I just want you all to know that you're the best and please comment with any ideas situations you'd want to see the two in (I have one more chapter planned out otherwise I'm running low on steam)!  
> Love you all ♥️♥️


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is extra long since the other chapters were rather short! It was orginally gonna be longer but I'm splitting this section into two parts.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy ♥️

The two had learned that during work hours it was too risky, to many wandering people, but surely after everyone went home it wouldn't be an issue. 

 

Joey moans grow louder and desperate as Sammy continues to rub his filled balls. Even with him being released last week Sammy quickly worked him up into a blue ballad aching mess.

 

"Oh- please touch me more! Or-or let me touch you-" Joey begged but broke off into another moan.

 

"Maybe I let you give me a blow job, Drew. Next week, of course," Sammy says and Joey whines.

 

The teasing continues and Sammy can feel his cock start to go erect from Joey's moans. He presses it on Joey's leg but other then that doesn't draw attention to it. Joey needs to wait. He'll take care of it later like he usually does.

 

Neither expect the door to swing open.

 

"Sorry, I forgot to clean the office earlier-" the janitor, Wally Frank's, stops dead in his tracks face blushing profusely. " I see you two are-"

 

Sammy grins; oh this could work out nicely. He gets up from where he is with Joey and walks over to Wally.

 

"It seems you arrived at an...interesting time," he looks down and sees Wally's very obvious boner; this would be easier then he first thought.

 

"I-I best be getting-" Before Waly can finish his usual catchphrase Sammy places his hand on the crotch of his pants. Wally's entire body shivers and his mouth moves no sound coming out. Joey just stares at the music director in mild confusion. He can feel the heat of the erection through the pants and is surprised Wally is so hard already.

 

"Oh, it's fine if you stay; actually I encourage it. It's always nice to have a helping hand," as he says the word hand he reaches down Wally's pants finding the member already throbbing. As much as Sammy loved teasing Joey seeing the usually chatty janitor completely speechless was absolutely fantastic. 

 

"I-I-" Wally stutters out but is overtaken by a throaty groan.

 

"You enjoy that? How about we get it out of these stuffy pants then huh? See it in it's glory,".

 

"N-no, I've never- I've-" he shakes as Sammy continues to rub up and down the erection "oh- Oh! That feels so good!" He starts to move his body up and down excitedly though Sammy could tell he could hardly stand up.

 

"...a virgin?" Sammy asks and sees Joey repeat the words silently.

 

"Ye-" At hearing his only half said confirmation Sammy jerks him mercilessly. Wally screams in pleasure and surprise panting heavily. His eyes were already rolled back completely entranced by the other's touch. This was good information, it was easier to use a virgin however you like even if you'd get a few protests during the process. They all tended to eventually give up the struggle or enjoy it. Some both.

 

Joey has already wheeled over watching hungering at the sight. Wishing desperately to be in Wally's place. He had it so easy not only that but he had the music directors full attention. That had become a rather rare thing; Joey tended to realize Sammy would space out no matter what hell he was putting him through. With Wally though all eyes were on him like a kid examining a new toy on Christmas. Which Joey assumes that's exactly what's going on; Sammy was enjoying his new play thing but eventually, like everything, it'd be jaded to him.

 

Sammy soon pulls down the others pants and his eyes widened in surprise. Compared to the rest of him Wally's cock was large(it was one thing to feel it away In his pants and another to see it).

 

" My oh my; what a lovely sight to see," Sammy says stroking the impressive twitching member.

 

He doesn't noticing his boss staring as well. Joey reaches down playing with his erection; Sammy is too busy to catch him anyway.

 

"S-sammy I don't know if I-" He breaks off as Sammy pulls out his own erect cock. Wally's hand trembles as he reaches to touch it but Sammy grabs him gently by the wrists guiding his arms away and upward. Sooner then later Wally is pinned against the wall. "I want to feel it! Let me-"

 

"Shhhh, hasty aren't we? And you can feel it; just not with your hands," Sammy presses the erections together and Wally moans and shakes uncontrollably. Precum rolls down the side and Sammy could feel that he'd orgasm soon; not like that would be his last for the night.

 

Joey let's out a soft, but long, moan of his own. He longed for the touch himself but at this time fantasizing was enough to satisfy him for a bit.

 

"Wally, I'll be easy on you since this is your first time, but I want you to beg," Sammy said.

 

"Why," Sammy grinned moving away from the other. He finds Drew touching himself (Sammy told him again and again if he was caught masterbating he'd be punished) and grabs the others balls squeezing them. 

 

"Certainly you don't want Drew over here having all the fun?" Joey lets out short panted breath as well as a moan. No pain no gain Joey said in the back of his mind.

 

"N-no. Wait, uh come back! P-please? Um," Wally stutters out. He certainly wanted to feel Sammy again, no doubt in his mind, but it's not like he had any experience at begging.

 

"Try harder then that Franks," Sammy demands smacking Joey's balls as he gets too comfortable in the tight grasp. He lets out a sharp inhale but otherwise leaves no other sign of discomfort.

 

"Um, please! I want- no I need you! Yeah I need you to help!" Sammy rolls his eyes but returns to the janitors side (Joey whines to himself but start to touch his own throbbing cock again)He starts to jerk him quickly as he presses his erection to the other's thigh. Wally moans loudly a wave of pleasure passes through and it grows with each moment. 

 

"Oh- I'm gonna cum- I'm oh please faster!" He begs thrusting himself toward Sammy.

 

"Faster? Alright then," he speeds up and Wally orgasms immediately afterward. His

cum covers Sammy's hand and Wally's entire body convulses. 

 

Sammy doesn't remove his hand and still pumps the cock.

 

"S-stop?" Wally asks almost falling to his knees. His shaking refused to stop.

 

"Oh, Wally, were not even close to being done," he chuckles "Joey come on over I think you'll like this part,".

 

"Wait! Pl-please stop! I-I already-" unable to control himself he moans.

 

"I know Wally but where is the fun in stopping after only one? Or two? I want to run you the whole night. Fuck you till your braindead on the floor. How does that sound?" Sammy asks playing with the others hair.

 

"I don't think I like that," Wally says in between pants and squirms under the firm grip.

 

Sammy stops and Wally's optimistic mind makes him think it's over. Instead Sammy smacks him hard in the cock. Wally arches his back yelling in pain. " You don't get a choice but if it helps..." he takes Wally's hand and guide it to his own erection "you can play with mine,". 

 

Wally touches the cock cautiously before touching the tip and tracing his finger down. Sammy can feel his cock throb; Wally was doing a good job of unintentional teasing him.

 

"W-what do I do?" Sammy looks over Joey still touching himself. By now he was almost over the edge, Sammy can see the precum.

 

"Cum on both our cocks before fucking him hard in the ass," Sammy orders. Joey nods and moans in pleasure as he masturbates to the two men (not as if he wasn't doing it before).

 

Joey much rather others touch him but seeing Wally squirm and moan and see all of the things he usually has to deal with on a made everything a lot easier.

 

It isn't long before Joey cums, his body has been yearning for it for a week now, and before he can do anything to recover Sammy demands him to fuck. Joey looks at Wally, clearly overstimulated by just touching Sammy's hard cock (what Joey would do to touch it like Wally was doing right now), and grins. This virgin wouldn't know what hit him.

 

Joey shoves a finger first to loosen him up (he already dipped it in the line he always kept in his office in case of emergencies); Wally jerks forward and whimpers. They soon turn to moans as Joey explores but the fidgeting doesn't stop.

 

"Stay still," Joey demands giving the

ass a hard slap. 

 

"P-please, can you please stop!" Wally's hand breaks away from Sammy's member and he attempts to break away but to avail. Instead Sammy grabs him and forces him on the tip Joey's cock. He yells still struggling but Sammy stops him from going farther.

 

"You're a naughty boy Franks. Very naughty. Trying to escape your master even after he let your filthy hands on his cock...what should his punishment be, Drew?" Joey was busy touching his tip to the virgin ass. It was so tight and delicious he wasn't sure he wanted to start pounding him senseless yet, after all you can't eat your cake in one bite.

 

"When I pound him suck him off until he's dry. Then if I'm still at this throat fuck him," Joey moans as he finally slides part of his cock in. 

 

It'd been so long since he'd felt a virgin before he almost forgot the feeling of tightness of their cheeks pressed together. Perfect assholes that envelopes a member squeezing it at just the right amount.

 

His ass was so perfect and Wally's yells did nothing but make his cock harder. Joey went further before losing control and shoving his entire length down. He'd tried desperately to pace himself but the idea of forcing his whole cock down before pounding him senselessly was tantalizing. After that he saw Sammy's head go down enveloping the erection with his mouth.

 

"No! No!" Wally cried out "I can't take this all I just can't-" he screams as Joey moves in and out beginning the pounding and Sammy follows the pace. A few seconds pass and Joey finds the others prostate.

 

As Joey pounds he finds himself sucking on the other's neck. How soft...and delicious. Wally shakes his head but to no avail as he can't do anything to stop either of them.

 

Wally does have to admit the kisses was a nice change of pace compared to the relentless pounding and oral he was also receiving. It didn't change the fact he wanted this to end that he wished he'd never stepped in the door.

 

His breath hitches as he feels another orgasm on the rise. His cock throbs in Sammy's mouth and he lets out a throaty pained moan. 

 

"Fuck you till your braindead on the floor" that's what Sammy told him and based on all that was happening he wasn't lying.

 

Maybe he ought to try and enjoy it.

 

And maybe he ought to try it out on Sammy.

 

Wally moans more and attempts to move with the rhythm of the other two. He can feel himself relax more but he also feels the oncoming rise of an orgasm.

 

Enjoy yourself, his thought tell him and with that he grabs Sammy by the hair and tugs him closer. He can feel his cock hit the back of his throat and Wally lets out a loud clear moan. 

 

He guides Sammy to the rhythm he wants but he never lets him up for air. No; if Sammy was playing dirty so would he.

 

"J-joey how close are you to cumming?" The only reply he gets is a desperate moan; it was good it was soon. Wally wanted the best wave of pleasure he got before he was completely fucked out of his mind.

 

He was so close, he could feel Drew was too, when Sammy tried to release for air. He wasn't turning any colours yet so he shoves him hard on his cock again. Oh it felt so good on the back of his neck he shoves again. That's what tips him over and as his large load fills Sammy's mouth Joey shoves a last time and released in his ass.

 

Wally shakes and moans along with Joey but he keeps Sammy on his member trapped. He struggles, obviously, but can't get away that easy.

 

" J-joey; how about you play with Sammy. Would that be a nice change?" Wally asks.

 

"S-sammy? I get to, with Sammy!" He goes over noticing Sammy stuck turning blue on Wally's cock. Joeys eyes then lead to Sammy's erect cock and he can't help but smile. It's not the cock he grabs though, it's Sammy's swollen balls.

 

Sammy let's out a muffled yelp as Joey squeezes and slaps with the same intensity and enthusiasm he always did with his. His body struggles but there's no escape. For once in this twisted game they play Sammy is the one vulnerable.

 

Wally can't help but cum again; Sammy's eyes roll back and he shoves into him again for good measure. His lips were purple now they'd better release him soon but they better push him to his limit otherwise it would be no fun.

 

Joey, still a hand on the other's balls, starts to touch all over the rest of his body. His skin is surprisingly softer then he thought it would be. And Sammy is so muscular; oh that gave him a nice idea.

 

Joey's hands move to his nipples that were hard. He twisted them and Sammy attempts to let out a kick but in all honesty it was rather weak. He could touch him anywhere and everywhere with anything. Joey starts to nip at the back of his neck. He longs to be close to him as possible, to be the one in control.

 

Sammy is choking and he realizes he can't do anything about it. He struggles a bit here and there but for the most part he gives Wally what he wants. His tongue rolls along side the sensitive cock. He feels, even now, his body twitching at the newish sensations. 

 

Cum slides down the back of his throat (he could hardly swallow anything) and his body shakes in retaliation trying to expel the fluid. Instead of letting him up though Wally grabs his hair again and keeps him on the member.

 

Sammy's body screams for air but there's a nice sensation that his getting from this.

 

It's sudden when Sammy feels Joey shove his cock up his ass. It spreads apart and a wave of pain hits him. A wave of pleasure soon follows though as Joey starts to hit the right spot.

 

His vision is fading but oh does everything feel so great. Pain and pleasure all muddled together till you can't feel the difference. He's never been this overwhelmed before.

 

Precum rolls down his member as Joey mercilessly squeezes his balls. His cock throbs at it being neglected. 

 

Not for long as a hand gently touches the tip. It's like electric as Sammy presses against the hand. It doesn't rub up nor down just presses against his throbbing tip as Joey is pounded his dry asshole and he's choking on Wally's enormous cock.

 

His eyes roll back as he feels cum spurting out but no relief follows. Instead someone, he's not sure who, hits his member hard and his entire vision goes black. 

 

He tries to gasp but he's still stuck. His mind is shutting down he- he need air! He needs it now! He struggles weakly until he can't anymore.

 

Sammy's mind drifts into darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Sammy passed out after his less then spectacular orgasm so Wally shoves him off his cock. He appeared to be breathing alright just fine after so no need for any worry. He expects Joey to continue with his pounding with Sammy's unconscious body until he cums. Which was partially true.

 

Joey bounces Sammy's limp body on his cock shoving full length. He moans heartily and his entire body shakes. He continues to play with Sammy balls squeezing them with no second thought. Wally can't help but stare at the display.

 

He knew it was wrong, he realized all of this was wrong, but he couldn't stop thinking about how it must feel. To be the only one in control; to determine what is to be done and have no pushback. No fuss. Wally starts to touch himself shamelessly watching Drew's pleasure.

 

His moans got longer and his pounds got quicker; Wally was sure Joey was going to cum soon but suddenly he stopped. Then he motioned Wally over.

 

Wally was enamoured and went to him and Sammy was, more or less, tossed to the side. Joey touches his enormous precumming cock and then pointed at Wally's mouth.

 

He couldn't deny it was tantalizing but he hesitated. What if he wanted to fuck Wally unconscious. When Sammy previously said they'd fuck his brains out Joey had no objection. This was also the man who'd previously pounded and cummed in him and would've continued if not for Sammy's vulnerability.

 

Then Wally felt a rush of sweet pleasure as Joey began to brush his hands up his leg. Unlike most feelings this night it was gentle. Very inviting. He ran up his hands all the way to his erect tender cock.

 

"Your very new to all this Wally; don't you want to try a bit of everything? I'll even give you pleasure in return, little boy" his hand lingered above the member before pressing down gently with his palm. The simple touch causes it to throb and he takes his hand away. A mix between a moan, cry, and whimper comes out of Wally. "What do you say? Unlike Sammy I can play nice," 

 

He looks down again and feels his mouth watering. He was new at this and he might as well experiment all night. Hell this was his boss; maybe he'd give him a break tomorrow.

 

Wally gets down and touches the tip to his lips. He can feel Joey shake in need and he rocks trying to part his mouth open. Instead he dips further down and sucks gently on one of his balls.

 

"Oh-for being so new your rather skillful! Such a prodigy! Come on little boy I know you can take more than that," Joey moans out. Wally envelops the entire ball with his mouth and lifts his hand to touch the other ball. He massages it using his middle, pointer, and thumb. He wasn't sure about this nickname little boy but it didn't bug him.

 

"O-oh boy you're doing so well! Suck harder! More passion!" He tries to follow through and Joey continues to moan uncontrollably. "N-now my cock! " He cries out it throbbing in neglect. Wally releases the ball from his mouth and licks the member. "Come on boy; I've had enough teasing! You need to follow Daddy's rules". Daddy was also a new one but Wally wasn't complaining. He'd follow whatever kind of nicknames; he wasn't picky.

 

Wally feels a hand press down on his head and he takes the cock in his mouth. It's big and barely fits but he manages to bob up and down well. Joey continues to moan and Wally can feel it swell. He finds out he can barely breathe but that doesn't really matter; he can't find any reason to care.

 

"O-oh your such a good little boy! But little boys always need direction," Wally feels the cock hit the back of his throat as Joey shoves in. He rocked his hips back and forth. His head is guided up and down the member and his eyes roll back in pleasure.

 

He didn't realize how much he wanted this. It was odd that hours ago he wouldn't have even dreamed this would happen much less enjoy it.

 

It isn't long cum fills Wally's mouth and he gulps it down as if it's water in a desert.

 

Joey grinned; it'd been a long time since he had anyone wrapped around his finger. Wally was so young and new. With a gentle steer in the right direction he'd be great fin. Unlike Samuel he had long mastered the art of deception. Sammy was too forward; he tried to use threats which worked well...sometimes. Joey,on the other hand, would be gentle. He would lead him into a false sense of security before slowly chipping away.

 

In a few months Wally would be at his back and call and they're would be no need to hint Sammy down to get fulfillment. Am the best part being is Wally would think he was in control of each situation. Perfect.

 

So young, so dumb, so unexpierenced... so fresh. Joey presses the tip of Wally's cock and immediately the young man moans. Pleasure was so simple and new; even now.

 

"You'd like to cum, little boy?" He asks taking his other hand and running through his red curly hair.

 

"Y-yes," Joey takes it in his hand, slowly rubbing up and down.

 

"You would? And whose letting you cum?" He asks.

 

"You are, Mister Drew?" Wally looks at him as if he just answered a question to the most important pop quiz.

 

" Mr. Drew is during work hours; its Daddy now," Joey had a plethora of kinks; this was just one of them. He hadn't used it in anyway in centuries as Henry didn't like it too much. He takes his hand away from the cock and it throbs in disapproval l.

 

"No! Mister Dr- Daddy! Let me-" Wally whined and Joey didn't tease him for too long. He strokes the member careful not to go too fast.

 

He still wanted to enjoy this. To bask in his pleasure. To notice his increasing urge to release. His moans are an act of desperation.

 

"Now-you're gonna cum at the end of my countdown; understand?"

 

"Please let me-"

 

"Shhh, little boy. I'll count you off. 5," Joey's hand pumped the cock faster. 

 

"4," Wally closed his eyes focusing on not cumming. His body yelled in protest but he forces himself to wait.

 

"3," Joey could feel the strain and pauses between his countdown. Wally is red in the face desperately holding back; he smiles at the younger ones predicament and how well he was listening. He'd do perfectly.

 

"2," Wally squeaks, not a moan a squeak like a mouse, pathetically. 

 

"I'm not sure if I should say one, little boy," Joey said "Do you think you can hold on for a little while?"

 

"N-no! Please Daddy! Please I need to cum! Daddy let me-"

 

"One," He whispered quietly satisfied with the plea. Wally orgasms long and hard. He grunts loudly and his breathing comes out in heavy pants for several minutes. How much he exhausted himself showed what an amateur Wally was but Joey found that charming. He was so pure and sweet...and corruptible.

 

Joey smiled again as Wally rested his head on the wheelchair. This would be a fun partnership.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! It's been over a month I apologize! I've actually written quite a lot but on differnt fics (that I actually didn't post).
> 
> I'm so sorry for the long wait and hope you all enjoy this! Maybe this story has a semi plot (kinda?) after all!
> 
> And yes I do have more chapters planned :) I hope you find them... enjoyable


End file.
